The Dark Knight in Skyrim
by Awsmedude
Summary: This story is basically the dark knight trilogy (batman) and skyrim. the parts with Alfred talking to present day Bruce is set before his parents dying, there will be some lore changes to both Batman and Skyrim. Please review EDIT: I've decencies to only go through the dark knight, but with my own twist DISCONTINUED STORY IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THE STORY PM ME
1. Prologue

_Hi! This is my first "true" story so yeah anyway I don't own batman or skyrim_

"Hello young master Wayne, shall I tell you a story while your parents are on their trip?" Alfred asked Bruce,

"yes please Alfred" Bruce replied.

"Alright it started a long time ago..."

_there, I updated the first chapter _


	2. The beginning

I don't own Batman or Skyrim

In a land called skyrim. It is a story about your ancestor, the original Bruce Wayne, and how his parents were murdered, and him saving Skyrim multiple times. It started on a normal day, Bruce and his childhood friend Serana were playing hide and seek in the gardens of the mansion, when Bruce fell down into a cave. When he looked around, all he saw was darkness, then bats came and flew over him and into the sky. He was so scared that he just lay there, shivering in fear, as Serana went to get help.

authors note: sorry for another chapter but I my computer is broken and I'm using my phone and it's kind of hard to write on this. Stay awsme (get it? Cuz the awesome in my name is spelt wrong so... You get the idea)


	3. Deaths in the family

_Hey guys sorry for the long wait, been busy with school and stuff AND I'm moving in the summer! anyway I've decided to skip most of Batman Begins sorry, I've forgotten most of that movie. :-( (I'll replace it with some of Skyrim) anyway enjoy! also as you probably noticed I suck at storytelling. ALSO I decided to just call the story "The Dark Knight in Skyrim"_

Later, in they're mansion, the Wayne's' butler asked, "You had a nasty fall Bruce didn't you?"

"And why do we fall Bruce?" Bruce's father asked, "so we can learn to pick ourselves up."

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Come on Bruce it's time for the show!" Bruce's mother called. Bruce ran downstairs, "Coming Ma!" he said.

**Later that day...**

"why are we out here Bruce?" Bruce's mother asked.

"No honey, it's me, I needed some fresh air" Bruce's father said. Then, they saw a man coming towards them, when he got to them, he aimed a device that Bruce couldn't place the name of at his father. "Give me all your gold and jewelry," he said.

"Alright, just take it easy" Bruce's father said, as he put his coin bag on the ground. The robber was just about to leave with the money when he noticed Bruce's mom's jewel necklace.

"And jewelry." he repeated.

"Hey, look you have the gold now leave us-"

"JUST GIVE ME THE JEWELS!'

"now listen-" the robber shot him. Mrs. Wayne started screaming, Bruce started crying. The robber shot again, killing Mrs. Wayne. Bruce cried harder. The robber took the money and left.

** Later at the guard house**

Bruce was waiting for news, eventually one of the guards without a helmet came up to him, putting Mr. Wayne's coat on his shoulders, "good news," he said, "we found him."

_Hey dudes! Hope you like this, technical difficulties made this longer than it should have, but the good news is it's done anyway please review! and stay awsme._


	4. The dragonborn lives

_sorry for the long wait but there's been a lot of things I had to do for a while so yeah, enjoy and review!_

**A FEW YEARS AFTER BRUCE WAYNE'S DISAPPEARANCE**

"Who, are you?" The imperial asked.

"My name is none of your concern," the man answered back.

"Fine, be that way, but at least you'll die here, in your homeland," Daniel rolled his eyes as he went to where the other prisoners were standing, waiting for the exicutioner...

_Ha ha, a really long wait and it was a short chapter! But it's late and I just wanted to let you know I'M NOT DEAD WOOOOO! (At least, I don't think I am)_


	5. End of Batman Begins

_Please review_

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

"We're off to slay a dragon the terrible dragon Alduin, we here his is the world eater and we're gonna see if it's a lie! We're off to slay a dragon, THE TERRIBLE DRAGON ALDUIN!"

"please stop singing, Dovahkiin," Odahviing said.

"Viong, how many times do I have to tell you? Use my name, Daniel, or use my nickname, Dee,"

**A FEW YEARS BEFORE**

Bruce barley caught himself from flying off the mountain, but Ra's Al Gul wasn't as lucky, flying off the extremely high mountain.

**YEARS LATER**

Batman was fighting Ra's again,

"Have you decided to do what is necessary and kill me on this metro?" Ra's asked

"I won't kill you, but I don't have to save you" Batman replied. Flying out the backside of the metro,

"And stay dead."

_this chapter had more stuff in it but it all got deleted so the metro is dwarven engineering And batman's gadgets are modified dwarven gadgets. stay awsme_


	6. Note

_Sorry for not posting in a while, but next chapters gonna have some comedy, and also because my last authors note might have been confusing, all of batman's equipment is made with dwarven stuff and Wayne Enterprises is just finding ways to use dwarven technology in a "modern" world also I've decided to only go through the dark knight, but with some twists, you'll see ;-) anyway stay Awsme!_


End file.
